Why Use Fireworks When You've Got a Bomb?
by ElectricHummingbird
Summary: When it comes to lighting fireworks, CHROME agents have something a little more explosive in mind... New Years one-shot.


A/N: I wasn't going to, but I felt like doing a New Years one-shot so yeah, here it is! It's kinda short and poorly-written, though... oh who cares, enjoy! :D

* * *

"Hey Finn, can I use your fireplace for something?" Siddeley asked, holding something behind his back. The four CHROME agents were spending New Years Eve at Finn's flat.

"Depends," Finn replied. "What have you got there?"

Siddeley slowly walked past Finn, making sure to keep his back facing away. "Something I want to burn, that's all."

At the sound of the word 'burn,' Leland's head snapped up and he grinned. "What do you want to burn? If it involves fire, I'm in!"

Siddeley inched closer to the fireplace. "2013."

"...you're going to burn 2013?"

"Yes! I hated this year, so I'm going to burn it in Finn's fireplace." While speaking, Siddeley pulled Finn's 2013 calendar from behind his back.

Finn laughed lightly and shook his head. "Burning a calendar won't get rid of the year, Sid."

"It's symbolic!"

"You know, the tradition of burning fireworks on New Years Eve came from China," Stephenson commented.

Leland stared at him. "We weren't even talking about burning fireworks."

"You were talking about _burning_."

"Touché."

An idea struck Siddeley's mind. "We should burn fireworks!"

"But we don't have any," Finn replied.

With a grin forming on the pilot's face, he turned to Finn and tapped his fingers together like an evil villain. "No, but we've got bombs."

Leland and Stephenson's faces lit up, realizing what Siddeley wanted to do. Finn on the other hand, was not pleased. "No! We are not setting off bombs! They're dangerous and they're company property!"

"We know how to handle explosives safely..." said Leland.

"...and we work for CHROME, which is where we'd get them from..." Stephenson continued.

"...so we've got nothing to worry about," Siddeley finished.

Finn facepalmed. "This is not going to end well."

* * *

"Alright, here it is," Siddeley said. "The guard didn't believe me when I said I had a random urge to test a bomb late at night, but for some reason he let me have it. Good for us, I suppose." He ran off to place it in the explosives-testing area.

"This is fantastic," Leland said excitedly, waiting for Siddeley to return. He'd decided to tie the 2013 calendar to the bomb so it would explode.

"No, this is horrible," huffed Finn. "I can't believe I'm participating in this nonsense."

Stephenson clapped Finn on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you're going to love this! I can feel it."

"Alright Sid," Leland said, checking his watch. "Ten seconds to midnight!"

Siddeley nodded and got ready to set off the bomb. "So light em up up up, I'm on fiiire..." he sang quietly.

"Okay, do it... NOW!"

Siddeley pressed the button that would begin the timer. Finn, Siddeley, and Stephenson watched the screen of the remote as it counted down to when the bomb would explode, and Leland kept an eye on his watch as it counted down to midnight.

_**00.05**_

_**00.04**_

_**00.03**_

_**00.02**_

_**00.01**_

**_00.00_**

At the same time, the remote and Leland's watch beeped. A bright light blinded the agents, and the sudden explosion roared in their ears. Vibrations shook the ground. Once it was over, the four men cautiously poked their heads around the protective wall they'd taken cover behind.

"That was ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!" Leland screamed, flailing around happily.

Siddeley nodded, pleased that his idea had turned out like he wanted. He reached out and caught a piece of charred paper falling from the sky. "And I succeeded in destroying 2013!"

"You succeeded in destroying my calendar," Finn said with narrowed eyes. His expression softened. "But Stephen was right. I enjoyed this."

Leland pulled all of his friends together for a group hug. "I love you guys."

Finn tried to pull away. "Since when do we hug and say we love each other?!"

"Hush, you're ruining the moment!"

"Oh, alright. Happy New Year, my friends."

* * *

A/N: Where I live, during New Years Eve, people buy firecrackers and light them right outside their own homes (although the ones that go up in the air are now illegal). I don't live on the U.S. mainland, so I don't know if you guys do something different there or not. A couple years ago, my cousin and I used a firework to melt a Barbie doll. I REGRET NOTHING XD

Anyway, imagine how epic it would be to light bombs instead of fireworks! That'd be so awesome.

At this part, _"Siddeley nodded and got ready to set off the bomb. "So light em up up up, I'm on fiiire..." he sang quietly." _the song that's from is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy.

I&I will be updated soon so until then, thanks for reading, reviews are always greatly appreciated, and happy new year!


End file.
